Valves regulate, control, and direct the flow of fluids and/or gas that come from one source to another source. A valve is an apparatus that is used to the change the direction and flow of moving fluid and/or gases. Valves can be used to raise and lower pressure of fluids and/or gases flowing in a direction. Additionally, valves have been used to obstruct fluids and/or gases flowing in one direction, while redirecting it in another direction.
Valves have a multitude of uses, such as in the irrigation industry, residential and commercial property industry, and automobile industry, among a plethora of other industries. Valves have penetrated society because of their usefulness. Safety valves, pressure valves, temperature valves, hydraulic valves, pneumatic valves, solenoid valves, and piston valves are example of types of valves.
Valves have a categorically broad field of form and application varying in size, and type. Valves are used in moving fluids and/or gases.
Many valves comprise of ports and passage ways which are passages that fluids and/or gases pass through. Ports can be obstructed when in use which is the function of a properly functioning valve. The obstruction of ports controls the flow of the fluids and/or gas. Most valves contain two or more controlled by a disc or ball that is actuated by a mechanism, sensor, or manually. Some valves are actuated automatically.
Ball valves are a form of valve which has two configurations: open and closed. When open, a ball valve allows fluid and/or gas to flow through a hollowed center of a ball or spherical flow control using an actuator to rotate the valve to align passageways through the valve with openings in the housing of the valve. For example when closed, the hollowed passageway of one type of ball valve is perpendicular to the incoming fluid and/or gas which prohibits the flow of fluid and/or gas. Ball valves can be metal, plastic, ceramic, or some other useful material.